Behind These Hazel Eyes
by ForgetFairyTales
Summary: There are times when I reminisce of what we used to be. So happy, so complete, so engrossed in each other and filled with love. RonHerm ONESHOT


**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

There are times when I reminisce of what we used to be. So happy, so complete, so engrossed in each other and filled with love.

I don't know really what happened.

But every time I look at them they remind me of you. Abbey's eyes, Bridget's hair, James's personality. They remind me of what we once had, together. I cannot believe that you could do this to them, your own children! To me! How you can just leave and not think back on what you have done.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

At night I cry. With a glimmer of hope in that distance that maybe, just maybe that you would come back.

But I was wrong. Maybe you were not the person that I had thought you were.

The person that I knew, the friend, the Ronald Weasley that I fell in love with wouldn't, couldn't do this.

Not to his family. He wouldn't just leave and abandon us.

Or at least I thought he wouldn't. 

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

We were like soul mates. I spilled my deepest and darkest secrets to you. We had children together. Obviously Bridget, Abbey, and James just don't mean anything to you. Maybe there is something more important than your wife and your three children. But as I think…what is there that is more important than family? Wasn't that what you had always wanted? We were with each other through everything. 

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Sometimes James and Abbey ask me, "Where's Daddy?" And when I think about how to answer such a simple question I ponder. I really don't have and answer to that question because; you never told me or anyone else for that matter. One day you just picked up and left without any notice.

I need to be strong for them strong for myself too.

Because Ronald Weasley you are just not worth it for me to spill out all of my emotions for. 

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

We were in love. How can you leave what we had?

Maybe it was never real. Maybe it was all a dream. Or some horrible nightmare

I want to hate you Ronald…but deep down im still in love with you

No matter how many times you hurt me…I'll still forgive you

Some call it stupid; I call it love.

Just to think about where you are, what you are doing this very second, my heart aches.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

When I tuck Bridget in for bed and think about how tomorrow will be her 3rd birthday…I know that you won't be here celebrating with her

How could you do this to her? Your own daughter

Abbey and James understand that you left

They are still confused. Why did he leave Mommy? They ask.

They think that I will leave too someday.

It saddens me so much

It kills me to know that you will probably never come back and that you left us all

But that is your loss not mine

- Hermione

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any of the other character related to it. I do though own Bridget, Abbey, and James. Their mine! All mine!**

**A/N: The song is _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ and it is by Kelly Clarkson. **

**I love this song soo much. This OneShot was inspired by the music video with a little twist on it. I hope you liked it! Read & Review!**

**ForgetFairyTales**


End file.
